Birthday Surprises!
by Little-Oni
Summary: Will it be a happy birthday to you? (Little Mac X Reader story.)


What currently sat in front of Little Mac was all the ingredients to make a cake. More specifically a birthday cake for you. Mac and you have been dating for a few years now and he felt it was appropriate to make you something special, or at least edible. Tying his apron from behind he was ready to get cooking!

* * *

After 2 hours, Mac had made a pile of charcoal and had run out of ingredients to make another cake. In his defense, he should have looked at the book while baking and not have done it from memory when he made a cake for his Mom for mother's day seven years ago. He slumped against the kitchen wall and put his head between his knees. What was he going to do? He loved you so much and the one thing he had planned went down the drain. Even just thinking about you made his heart flutter, then thinking about the cake make his stomach twist. He needed another plan. After an hour or so of thinking, he had the best idea. He was going to something he's wanted to do for a long time.

* * *

Today was your birthday, a day the comes only once a year so you try to make the most of it. You put on some comfortable clothes and quickly search for your phone to contact your boyfriend of five years. You loved him dearly and deeply, just the thought of him made your heart rate speed up and your cheek flush pink. Finally finding your cellphone, you quickly punch in Mac's number and wait for it to pick up.

…

...

"Hello, (Y/N)?" Mac asked. "Hey Mac! I was hoping we could get together and-". "Ah man, sorry sweetie, I'm doing something really important right now but I can see you later tonight!" Mac said rather loudly. Not that you think of it, it's kinda hard to hear him. Suddenly you hear another woman's voice. "Heeey! Mac, come over here! I've got something for ya." The mysterious women said slyly. You felt your heart crack right down the middle. Was Mac..cheating on you? "Sorry, gotta go!" He said and with that, he was gone. Leaving you to wipe the tears off your face.

"Mac.. I loved you. What the hell happened?" You sobbed quietly, alone in your room.

* * *

"Here you go Mac! Double layered chocolate cake! Hope your little datemate likes it." A women said eagerly as she rung Mac up for the cake he bought. "Thanks, this so makes up for the one I attempted to make earlier. Oh yeah, you wanted me to sign your wallet?" Mac asked as he handed cash to the employee behind the counter. "Yeah! I'm such a big fan of you~ Plus I've got nothing else for you to sign." The worker said calmly as she pulled out her wallet and handed it over to the boxer. He grabbed the sharpie on the counter and did his famous signature. "Alright, thanks for everything. I probably would've been lost if you hadn't called me over to see the specials for today. See you around!" and with that, he was out of the crowded bakery. "What do I need next..? Oh yeah, I should get some balloons!"

* * *

Hours have passed and you've finally given up. You collected every pillow, blanket, and soft object in the apartment and put it on your bed, creating a fluff pit. You didn't care Mac was cheating on you. There were better people than him! People who can box, people who can cheer you up whenever you were down.. take care of you when you were sick. Treated you like he was the best thing in his life. Tears were flowing out again, you didn't even bother to fight them. They'd already won. "Freaking Mac.." you sniffled "I won't miss him. No way..". 'What a wonderful way to spend your birthday' You thought.  
Your thoughts were broken as you suddenly heard footsteps coming up to your apartment. In a sense of fear you wanted to get up and fight, but you felt to hurt to do so. The door swung open and low and behold was the only 'Little Mac' who was carrying a white box, some balloons, and he was even sporting his pink sweatshirt.

"Happy Birthday (Y/N)! I've got some pretty good stuff for..you.. (Y/N), why are your eyes red and puffy? Have you been crying?" Mac asked sincerely as he slowly walked into your room. Anger ran through you quickly and you stood up to face Mac. "Of course I've been crying! What? Did you think I wouldn't?!" You shouted at Mac who looked extremely confused. "Was there something I missed? Did someone die?" He asked worriedly. Madder then ever, you shove him pretty hard, causing him to stumble back. He did his best not to fall, and his best to keep the cake and gift safe. "I heard her on the phone call! I heard the women call you over, she 'had something for you'. And you were making the call hard to hear so I wouldn't be able to hear her!" You started to get choked up with tears. "Mac..why did you cheat on me? I loved you so much.."

Mac's face went from confused and startled to shocked and hurt. He put down the goodies and walk over to you, who was now sobbing in the middle of there room. He hugged you tightly and put his head in the crook of your neck. (Y/N..This is just a huge misunderstanding. I never cheated on you. I just ran into a fangirl at the bakery, where I was getting you a birthday cake." Mac said slowly and softly so you'd able to understand all of it.

It all made sense. The girl just wanted to talk to Mac because she was a fan, and she works there.. Mac never cheated on you. He still loves you. Sobbing softly,you hug Mac back tightly muttering the words 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'. "Shhh, It's okay. We all make mistakes."

* * *

After some talking you finally calmed down and had a slice of cake Mac got for you, the chocolate absolutely was delicious, and was even better in your fluff pit of a bed now. Both of you sat on the bed making conversation with each other. "She wanted me to sign her wallet because she didn't have anything else signable on her!" Mac laughed as he told you the story of the employee at the bakery. You laughed along to his story while eating your birthday cake. "I'm really sorry Mac. I should have thought about it more.." You mutter softly. "It's fine (Y/N), honestly if the same thing happend with me, I'd be suspicious! Also don't worry about the 'not-thinking' thing. I tried to make you a cake this morning and it looked darker than Aran Ryan's soul…" Mac chuckled while you bursted out into laughter. "Oh Mac, I'm so glad I met you.." You say dreamily. "I'm glad too, now do you want your gift?" Mac asks you while giving you and excited look. "Hell yeah! What'd you get me?"

"Close your eyes and let me get it." Mac says casually. "Fine.." You groan as you put your hands over your eyes. A few moments pass and you don't hear Mac leave the room. Didn't he just get in front of you? "Alright, open up!"

When you opened your eyes you were greeted with your boyfriend leaning down on one knee and holding a ring up to you. It was a proposal..  
Mac took the ring and slipped it on your finger and help your hand tight. "(Y/N), you've been with me for so long. I love you so much..I..I want to take it to the next level with you! You mean the world to me..So.. what do you say?" Mac says nervously as he looks into your eyes.

Tears flowed out once more. But not sad tears, happy ones. Mac was the best thing that ever happened to you, and even if you have some rough patches you can work them out. The two of you were perfect.

"Yes Mac, I'll marry you." You said with the biggest smile. You jumped up and kissed your boyfriend. Or now you should say…fiancé.


End file.
